First Kiss
by caders
Summary: Modern AU Elsanna. A first kiss story told through memories with Elsanna as an end result. Uh...first Frozen fic and I definitely still suck at summaries. Sorry...


Soooo….this is my first Frozen fic. It's Elsanna but not icest (not because I don't approve but because it wouldn't have worked for the context of this story). Any who it was a request from a friend of mine. If there's any interest I may update it; if not then that's cool too. Comments, concerns, and flames are all accepted if anyone is so inclined. Uh, other than that I'd just like to say I do not own Frozen or any other copyrighted elements of this story. Good day to you all!

* * *

Elsa propped her chin in her hand making it seem as if she was giving the girl before her her undivided attention as her mind wandered. It was only 10 years earlier that she was a student at the high school she volunteered at. All doctors had to volunteer some of their time and

Elsa went above and beyond by volunteering at her old high school 3 afternoons a week. It wasn't that her alma mater was particularly dear to her for any reason, it was just because the feisty red head she'd met and befriended a decade earlier was a teacher there and she liked spending time with her best friend whenever she could. Fortunately she was good at multitasking because when the girl asked for her advice she was able to tell the girl that she may be feeling pseudo romance for a classmate. The girl left and Elsa quietly closed the door behind her, sighing as she thought of the girl she used to be. Deciding to straighten up for the day she turned to the desk, efficiently organizing the files and papers on it. Just as she was finishing up the door behind her opened up.

"Hey! You free right now Elsa? Wanna have some coffee with me?" Anna asked, poking her head in and holding up two Starbucks cups in offering. Elsa smiled softly which Anna took as a sign that it was ok for her to come in. She plopped down in the chair behind the desk leaving Elsa to lean against the wall.

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Elsa questioned, accepting the coffee from the red head.

"Not this period. I saw Nina come out of here earlier. Is everything alright with her?" Anna asked, concern showing in her face and voice. Elsa smiled into her sip of coffee. Anna's caring nature made her a great, and well loved, teacher and friend. It was definitely one of the things that drew her to the girl 10 years prior.

"She's fine. She just wanted to talk to someone a little more experienced I suppose."

"Oh. Well I'm sure she has a lot on her mind, being a teenager and all. Keep helping her through it please?" Anna asked, focusing in on her coffee again. Elsa hummed her approval, studying the red head over her coffee. Anna was also an alumna of the high school and she had been Elsa's best friend since they met in that exact same room, Elsa trying to ditch her math class and Anna actually hurt from being clumsy. Elsa had loved her way back then.

_They were always together; the teachers knew where you found one the other was close by. At first it seemed like such an odd friendship; Elsa was quiet, elegant, and studious. Anna was loud and awkward with a short attention span. But the two girls clicked and evened each other out. Elsa had thought that as long as they had each other then everything would be ok. Everything changed one random day in the middle of their sophomore year. Halfway through the spring semester found the two sitting in the gardens of the school. The gardens were beautiful but rarely visited by the students making it the perfect place to hang out alone while on campus. Elsa was leaned against a huge oak tree studying for her upcoming midterms while Anna lounged in the lower branches of the majestic oak. It was Anna who broke the silence._

"_Hey…Elsa?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Have you ever…kissed anyone?" Elsa was glad Anna had been unsuccessful in talking her into the lower branches with her because she would have definitely fallen out of them in shock at the question._

"_What?! No! Of course not!" Elsa spluttered, her cool façade broken. Anna was nonplussed with the reaction._

"_Hm. Me either." She responded, her gaze never leaving the trellis covered in morning glories across the garden. Elsa just stared at her incredulously, wondering where the sudden question stemmed from._

"_Wanna kiss me?" she asked. Elsa dropped her book in surprise, her jaw hanging and her eyes widening. "Who knows what could happen after we graduate? We could fall in love and get married 10 years down the road so I want proof I guess. Proof that we were together once. I mean, you always remember your first kiss right?...You don't want to?" she asked, suddenly unsure. Elsa stared at her a few moments, her icy blue eyes softening as she listened to the awkward girl explain her reasoning. It's not like she was opposed; she was pretty sure she was in love with the girl. She smiled softly, a smile that only Anna ever received. _

"_No, I really want to." Elsa giggled. Anna's eyes lit up as she smiled, swinging down from the branch she'd been laying on. _

"_Sitting like this seems so, I dunno, formal. Close your eyes Elsa, we'll do it on three!" she commanded, arranging herself more comfortably in front of the other girl. Elsa smiled again, closing her eyes and waiting for the count. Anna leaned the slightest bit closer, her own eyes squeezed tightly shut._

"_One…twooo…three!" they both leaned forward, their lips meeting in the most chaste of pecks. After that initial contact though it was like a mind explosion and Elsa pressed her lips more firmly against Anna's, taking her lower lip between hers. Anna moaned quietly, causing them to break apart in surprise. They both blushed heavily, their eyes snapping open. As they made contact they broke into euphoric giggles. Elsa started gathering up her things, shaking her head slightly. _

"_You really worry too much though. You know I'll always be by your side." She said as she started the trek back to the main building. She missed the sad smile on Anna's face._

"_I hope you will…"_

Elsa was brought out of her musings by the buzzing of a phone. Anna pulled her cell out, reading the text before her face dropped.

"Ugh. It's from Hans. He won't stop talking about meeting all twelve of his brothers."

"Meeting the family huh? Seems like you're getting kinda serious there." Elsa teased, ignoring the pain in her heart.

"N-O-T Y-E-T. Anyway! How's your love life going Elsa? You've been with this last one for quite a while! That almost never happens with you!" Anna grinned. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who's longest relationship only lasted 6 months. I don't wanna get married yet either you know." Elsa defended.

"My parents and Kristoff keep hounding me to get married already. I guess we're at an age where that's expected of us. A friend from college even invited me to her wedding recently." Anna explained. She seemed to droop sadly for a moment before she smiled broadly again, pushing her way up. "Well, I gotta get ready for my next class so I'm heading out now. I'll stop by again the next time you're in."

"Okay. Thanks for the coffee." Elsa held her cup up in a mock salute. Anna waved it off with a smile and an order to text her later. Elsa sat in her recently vacated seat with a sigh, getting lost in her thoughts again. She'd honestly thought that little world they'd created together in high school was perfect and nothing could tear it apart. But after graduation they had gone to separate colleges; Elsa pursuing her dreams of becoming a doctor and Anna choosing to become a teacher. They'd made new friends and before they knew it they were spending all of their time apart. Now they were living in two separate worlds. It was in college when Anna really discovered boys for the first time. Elsa, on the other hand, discovered that she had no interest in boys outside of friendship and on occasion they were competition.

Despite that the two remained fairly close. Anna decided that what she'd felt towards Elsa in high school wasn't real and that it was a mistake made because of their youth. Though it pained her deeply, Elsa agreed with her and sent Anna on her way with a smile. No one ever knew that she'd cried for days after. They returned to being regular friends and over time the friendship strengthened but in some ways they were very distant. They teased good naturedly but for the most part when it came to the others love life they changed the subject quickly; never stepping that far into the others world.

Elsa grimaced. Even just thinking that Anna might consider marrying Hans caused her heart to constrict painfully. Her temples throbbed painfully as her fists clenched but she stubbornly refused to acknowledge that she was jealous. Even 10 years later she was holding onto something that wasn't really there….


End file.
